


By Your Side

by LucisLilFallen



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, lovemaking, soft!jacob, thigh grinding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisLilFallen/pseuds/LucisLilFallen
Summary: Being Jacob Seed's right hand man wasn't an easy task, but hell if it wasn't the most rewarding thing Lexa Knight had ever done.Will be multiple chapters, and possibly drabbles, featuring Jacob, and OC!Lexa.





	1. Faith Leap

Being Jacob Seed's right hand man wasn't an easy task, but hell if it wasn't the most rewarding thing Lexa Knight had ever done. She went everywhere with Jacob, doing whatever task, menial or otherwise, he had for her. He trusted her input, her opinion, and thoroughly thought out all she had to say. Lexa had sworn her undying loyalty to the eldest Seed, and she had no intention of ever betraying his trust.

While she was part of Eden's Gate, she didn't buy in to the whole God and 'the world will end' mumbo jumbo that Joseph was always going on about. She was here because of Jacob, and only Jacob. She could truly care less about what Joseph had to say, her loyalty didn't lie with him. Lexa respected him, and John, but only due to formality, and because they were Jacob's brothers. If she were to be openly honest, the middle, and youngest, Seed annoyed the hell out of her. Joseph was overly dramatic with his 'visions', and she couldn't help but wonder at times if the man was schizophrenic. As for John, the little brat, he was far too vain, and in love with his own voice, for her tastes.

Being part of Eden's gate was... interesting, to say the least. She didn't care much for all of the members, some were far too fanatic for her liking, but having no where else to go, it was better than nothing. All she new was how to be a solider, so being in Jacob's army was the only thing that really made sense to her. He made her feel needed, gave her a purpose. He helped to make her strong.

She owed Jacob for where she was now, seeing as the man had literally drug her with him from where they were living before the whole cult thing. Lexa had been living in a dingy apartment in a rough neighborhood when she stumbled, literally, into Jacob one day. He was homeless, and she was late at her job as a janitor at the local high school. Cutting down an alley was a shortcut to the school, and while checking her watch, she tripped, and fell over, and on to, the homeless man. Her coffee had gone flying, and she was left awkwardly laying in his lap. He still didn't let her live that down.

It was after Lexa had run into him that she started cutting down that alley more often, a second cup of coffee in hand for her silent friend. While he didn't say much, it didn't bother her. She wasn't exactly one for conversation either. He always nodded his thanks, silently grateful for the little boost in the morning. Soon, her extra coffee turned into a sausage muffin as well. They didn't cost much, and she often stopped for one herself anyway. Why not get one for him, too? Again, he silently appreciated the gesture seeing as, at times, that was all he had to eat some days.

It was one, drizzly morning everything changed. Lexa had been on her way down the alley when she spotted two, well dressed men standing in front of her silent friend. Fury filled her veins, the first thought going through her mind being that these two were heckling him. As she got closer, she overheard the one wearing yellow aviators say the word ‘brother‘, and narrowed her eyes. Religious type? Probably. With a roll of her eyes, she finally stepped up to the three men and handed Jacob his coffee and muffin. This gesture earned her a curios glance from the two new men that she ignored. She didn't care what these two thought or had to say.

After turning to the new men, she was greeted by a smile from aviator man, and a look of suspicion from the younger looking one. "If you're bothering him--" she started, only to be interrupted by a voice she'd only heard a handful of times.

"They're not..." Jacob had said while heaving himself up, and off the ground. "Lexa, these are my brothers. I'm going with them." he stated simply, and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She'd never see him again then...

Turning to Jacob, she raised her coffee cup while giving a subtle nod of her head. "Well, guess this is goodbye then," she said with a small shrug.

"You're coming with." Jacob declared, his tone telling her the decision was final. Looking at him in shock, Lexa could only nod her head, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Alright. Wherever you go, I'll fallow," she vowed, and after grabbing the few, meager items from her apartment that mattered, she'd never looked back.

Lexa never regretted fallowing Jacob to Hope County. She never regretted joining his army, and raising in rank until she was where she was today. She never regretted culling the herd of the weak, and of the sinners. The only thing she ever regretted was falling for the very man she vowed to serve. She was never one to think she’d settle down, find a husband, and have kids. She always thought she’d live her life out in the Army, or die in action. Never did she think she’d survive the nine years she served, only to get out, and fall into Jacob Seed’s life.

A sudden shout brought Lexa out of her thoughts, her head snapping in the direction of the noise only to find it was one of the caged resistant members. His hand was currently trapped in the mouth of the Judge that was caged next to him, his arm being drug through the bars as the wolf backed up with his prize. Shaking her head, she scanned the yard and sighed. Jacob was due for a meeting with his brothers today, which meant she was going along with him. Joy. She didn’t hate meeting with the other Seed’s, but she’d prefer staying up in the mountains instead of having to travel down to Joseph’s church. Apparently, though, it was important and had to do with a new ‘Faith’. 

One thing she did hate, was the different Faith’s Joseph was always coming up with. This had to be the third or fourth one, now. Whenever a new one was introduced, she was always like the others; a blissed out junkie that was far too child like, and annoying. Lexa knew she wasn’t the only one to dislike the different Faith’s, Jacob didn’t care for them either, and neither of them cared for the deranged angels that roamed her territory. A few angels had wandered into the mountains over time, and Lexa was always quick to put a bullet between their eyes.

The sound of combat boots and jingling dog tags came from behind her, and she turned to meet Jacob with a raised brow. He regarded her with a simple nod before motioning for her to fallow him to a nearby truck. They both loaded up with two other of Jacob’s Chosen members, and quickly headed out. This would hopefully be a quick meeting, and they’d be back in the comforts of the mountains in no time. As the scenery passed, Lexa couldn’t help but reach up and grab hold of her own dog tags, running her fingers over the letters embossed on the metal.

As soon as she could while in school, Lexa had signed up for the junior rotc program, quickly raising in the ranks in that until she was a captain. She had prided herself in her accomplishments in the program, and right out of high school she enlisted in the Army. She had been book smart, incredibly so, but she couldn’t think of doing anything other than serving her country just like her father, and grandfather had. She wanted to make the two men proud, show them she could be strong like they had been. She had fought hard, trained hard to raise up and succeed, never missing a shot or getting outsmarted. Until a grenade was thrown not far from where she had been squatting during a firefight one day. The damn thing blew and sent shrapnel flying in every direction, including hers. She’d been hit in the arm and chest, leaving her wounded, but still able. 

Quick to make it to a new hidey hole, Lexa never expected for a enemy to be literally right around the corner from her. Meeting face to face, they had both froze, eyes wide as their brains struggled to make a quick response. She’d raised her service rifle, but he had been quicker and got three shots off before she was able to put one in his head. She had crumpled to the ground, hit in the stomach, chest, and shoulder, and had to be drug out of there by one of her squad mates. She damn near didn’t make it, but she was strong and fought for her life. Beating the odds, she survived with three wicked scars from the gunshots and some from the shrapnel.

While her body recovered, her mind hadn’t. She was slow to develop PTSD from it all, but she was one of the lucky ones to recover from it, and now used her experience in subtle ways to help Jacob. It was clear to her that he, too, suffered from it, and she did everything in her power to help the man manage and recover from it as well. It was difficult at times for her, seeing as Jacob could be as stubborn as a mule, but she still persisted.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts, a glare in her eyes as she snapped towards the person who’d touched her. Seeing it was Jacob made her relax and heave out a sigh. Lexa didn’t enjoy being touched, only he was able to lay a hand on her shoulder and not walk away with said hand being broken.

“We’re here,” he sighed out while jerking his head in the direction of his brothers church. He was just as excited for this as she was. He had plans to go over, an army to order, he didn’t have time to meet Joseph’s new pet.

“Goody,” she grunted as she hauled herself out of the truck. She fallowed dutifully behind Jacob, watching the Eden’s Gate members around them from the corner of her eye. It was always amusing to see them shy away from Jacob, intimidated by his rough exterior, and massive height. It was no skin off her nose. The further away they were from her, the happier she was.

“Brother,” Joseph smiled once the two soldiers had entered his church. Reaching out, he placed his hands on his older brother’s shoulders before pressing his forehead to Jacob’s. Stepping around him, Joseph made his way towards Lexa and repeated the process, earning a soft sigh as she allowed her eyes to close briefly. She always appreciated this gesture, though was unsure why. “Come,” he said while gesturing from she and Jacob to fallow. “I have someone to introduce.”

Fallowing after the Seeds, Lexa soon saw a dark blonde hair woman standing near John, and bit the inside of her cheek. So this was the new Faith? Getting closer, her nose wrinkled up at the smell of bliss permeating off the woman. She despised that smell. It was sickly sweet, and left her mind reeling, and foggy.

“Jacob, Lexa, meet our new Faith,” Joseph said with pride, his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. 

Jacob glanced over her before looking at his brother in exasperation. He’d truly been drug from his mountains for this? Glancing down at Lexa, he noticed she wore a similar look, and couldn’t help the way his lip twitched up into a sly smirk. 

“Was that all you needed, Joe? Seems a bit of a waste to drag us all here for a simple introduction,” Jacob said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking a tad deflated, Joseph soon perked up once more as he rounded Faith, and motioned his elder brother forward. “No, come, we have more matters to discus. I’ve had another vision,” he exclaimed, arms reaching out above his head. 

With an unimpressed look on her face, Lexa glanced down as she began to pick at her nails. She knew now that they’d be here for a few hours if Joseph had a vision to go over, and she could tell she wasn’t the only one not totally thrilled with the idea by the way Jacob sighed. He obeyed, however, and walked over to his brother so that the three heralds could listen to what the Voice had said now. Lexa on the other hand, wandered off to a pew and plopped down. She could still hear what was being said, something about a lamb or whatever, but she wasn’t too interested in all the happenings. Jacob would collect her when they were ready to leave.

When the time came to make the trip back to the veterans center, Lexa was more than happy to finally leave the church. It was always hotter than hell in there. Loading up in the truck once more, she leaned back as Jacob started it and drove off, her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the road. “A new Faith,” she mused quietly. “I wonder how long this one will last,” she wondered aloud, earning a snort from Jacob. “Last one only lasted for what, couple months?”

“Somethin like that,” Jacob mumbled. He wasn’t fond of Joseph’s Faiths. He tolerated them, but preferred to keep his distance from the bliss maker. He hated that shit just as much as Lexa did. “Joe said something’s comin. Not too sure on that. Things have been quiet. The resistance is being wiped out, the herd is strong, so I’m not too worried about whatever he thinks is coming.”

Shaking her head, Lexa opened her eyes and stared out at the road. “We haven’t got anything to worry about. Whatever comes, if anything, we’ll squash it before it even becomes a problem.” Shifting in her seat, she made herself comfortable while resting her head against the door frame of the truck. “Wake me when we get back to the Whitetails?” she asked while peeking over at Jacob. With a raised brow, he glanced over at her before nodding his head. A small nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.

\----------

It felt good being back at the veterans center. This was home for Lexa, and she hated being away from her duties, no matter how short of a time it was. Currently she was cleaning Jacob’s .50 cal, the rifle in pieces in front of her on the table she worked on. She loved this rifle, and being to work on such a weapon was always an honor, and a privilege, for her. With steady hands, she cleaned, and pieced the rifle back together, hefting it up, and bringing it to her shoulder to look out the scope.

“Done?” a voice sounded from behind her, causing her to turn her head to see Jacob standing there with a hand on his hip.

“Yep, good as new,” she all but chirped as she handed the gun off to him, watching with bated breath as Jacob checked it over.

“Good,” he praised, nodding his head. “Very good.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lexa all but beamed at the praise he gave her. She could never get enough of it, honestly, and actively sought after it. Just hearing his deep voice tell her she had done a good job got her slick between her legs. She’d never openly admit it, though. That was probably one little fact about herself that she’d drag to the grave. It could compromise everything with him, after all, and she’d die before letting what she had with Jacob fall to pieces simply because she lusted after the rugged man.

\----------

Laying in Jacob's bed in his office was a luxury allowed to Lexa, and her alone. Anyone else would more than likely be shot on sight. But now, sprawled out and beyond comfortable, she laid in the twin bed with her legs hanging over the edge. Jacob was currently doing paperwork, his eyes flickering up every now and then to glance at the woman on his bed.

With a racing mind, before Jacob knew it he'd raised his head, and was staring at Lexa with a thoughtful look. She had to be one of the only people he truly trusted. One of the few people he could actually trust at all. She was stubborn, quick witted, intelligent, and strong. She was the only woman he could ever think of having at his side. To watch his back.

Slowly standing, Jacob stalked over to Lexa quietly. He looked over her peaceful face, eyes fallowing the graceful slope of her neck down to her heavy breasts. Dragging his gaze further down, he looked over her toned belly and curvy sides. With wide hips, he couldn't help but imagine himself slotted against them, her thick, strong thighs wrapped around his lean hips. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and let out a sharp breath.

Hearing the sharp sigh, Lexa opened her eyes and looked up at Jacob, her head tilting to the side curiously. “Jake?” she questioned softly, a concerned look on her face as she watched his eyes slowly drag back up her body before he met her gaze. She swallowed hard at the look in his eyes, blown wide with lust so only a thin ring of that piercing blue remained. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she reached out for him cautiously, afraid to spook him and ruin the moment. When her hand met his, he slowly allowed his large, bear paw of a hand to wrap around her slender one.

“What do you want?” she asked with a near hopeful look on her face. Watching as Jacob stepped closer, she felt her breath hitch in her throat as he placed one knee on the bed to lean over her.

“You,” was all he said before his lips were on hers in a heated, passionate kiss. Lexa was quick to react, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, as she eagerly melded her lips to his. Leaning back, she brought Jacob with her, making him place both knees on the bed to cage her in.

“Jacob,” she panted as she pulled away, eyes bright as she stared up at the older man above her. Feeling him tug at the bottom of her shirt, she eagerly sat up a bit to help him lift it up and over her head. Falling back onto the bed, breasts heaving as she took in deep breaths, Lexa couldn’t help but stare up at him with adoration. “You want me, out of everyone you could have?” She needed to make sure this was real, and wasn’t just a one time thing. “Cus I’m not letting you go after this, soldier.”

Something sparked in Jacob’s eyes at the title, his lips crashing back down onto hers. “I want you, Kitten. It’s only ever been you,” he muttered against her lips. “Since the day you first tripped over me and landed in my damn lap, I knew you’d be mine,” he chuckled. 

“Always gotta bring that up, don’t you, Seed?”

“Sure do. Not every day I get a beautiful woman fallin over me.”

Lexa flushed at his words, never having thought herself as beautiful before. Plain, average, scarred, but never beautiful. Suddenly shoving Jacob’s jacket from his shoulders, she was eager to get her lips back on his in a heated, open mouth kiss. Jacob was quick to reach behind her and unclip her bra, letting it go slack before he plucked it off and threw it over his shoulder. With her top half bare, he couldn’t help but pull away from her to stare, a low growl making its way out of his throat. 

“Such gorgeous tits you’ve got,” he rumbled out before dipping his head down, and taking a nipple between his lips. This earned him a gasp, and soon a groan as he pawed at her other breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple until it hardened. Nipping and suckling at her, he delighted in hearing all the soft sounds she was making for him, chuckling when he felt her press her thighs together. Soon he felt her hands at the hem of his shirt and paused, pulling back slightly. 

“Ain’t gonna be pretty, Kitten,” he muttered. “Jus’ leave it on.”

With a shake of her head, Lexa sat up, pushing Jacob to the side, and making him sit on the bed so that she could straddle his lap. “I want to see you, Jake. Wanna feel you,” she murmured before giving his neck a gentle nip. She heard him heave a sigh before finally relenting, and nodding his head. Slowly she slipped his shirt up, and off, revealing a patch work of ruined skin. His chest and shoulders were scarred just like his face and arms, with deeper, more prominent scars on his chest. 

Carefully she laid her hands on his chest, feeling the smooth, burned skin beneath her fingertips with a gentle touch. Fingers brushing through the splattering of red hair he had on his chest, she made her way up to his shoulders before reaching around him to feel the same scars on his back as well. She knew the deep gashes on his chest, and back, were from a belt, knew that they were from his father from when he was just a child. A rage filled her, although she didn’t show it, at the thought of some sick bastard hitting his child, let alone whipping them with a belt.

“Well, you haven’t run away screamin,” Jacob said with a soft snort, though his head was turned to the side. 

“Look at me,” she ordered softly, her hands now cupping his cheeks. Slowly he looked her in the eye, expecting to see disgust, or even worse, pity. Instead all he found was deep adoration, and want. “This,” she motioned to his scars, “doesn’t change a damn thing because in case you haven’t noticed, my body isn’t exactly like a damn models. I’ve been shot, and damn near blown up, and if you can look at me, scars and all, and still say I’m beautiful, then I can look at you, and say you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

Jacob was quick to search her eyes, looking for any trace of a lie, desperate to see any trace of a lie, but when he found none all he could do was pull her close to him, and kiss her breath away. She felt his hand smooth down her side, his fingers gently tracing the old bullet wounds as he went, before he reached the top of her pants. Quick to undo them, he pushed her back gently, and got her to stand so he could help her shimmy out of both her pants, and panties. He pulled her back into his lap, making her straddle his thick thigh, both of his hands cupping her face as he kissed her fervently.

With a soft moan, Lexa couldn’t help herself as she ground down against the rough material of his jeans, her hands holding onto his shoulders to help balance herself. The friction against her clit had her doing it again and again, leaving a dark trail from how slick she was. “Jacob,” she gasped out, hips bucking faster. 

“That’s it,” he praised softly, his hands now on her hips to help her move. “Good, so good,” he murmured, and she keened softly. “Come on, Kitten, I wanna see you come for me,” he said while dragging her against his thigh harder. She sped up, whimpering softly from not only the feeling, but the soft praises he continued to coo into her ear. 

“Jake, gonna--” was all she managed before letting out a strangled cry, her hips bucking furiously against his thigh as she came hard, his name nothing more than a strangled cry on her lips. 

“Such a good girl,” Jacob said softly, all while helping her slowly come down from her high. By now he was as hard as a rock, his cock aching and pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. 

“Jacob,” was all she could whisper out as she slowly recovered, her hands trailing from his shoulders, down his chest to his waist where she gently cupped her hand against his erection. Jacob hissed at the contact, about to reprimand her for teasing him when she suddenly undid his belt and pants. She eased his cock out of its confines and slowly pumped her hand along his shaft, using his precome to ease her movements. “Want you to fuck me, Jacob,” she gasped out, desperate to feel his long, girthy cock buried balls deep inside of her.

With a squeak, Lexa was soon on her back with Jacob looming above her, a hand on either side of her head. He’d already kicked his jeans off, along with his boots, and now was naked above her, a predatory look in his eyes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he growled out, pressing his body against hers. Sliding his cock through her folds, he slicked himself up with a low groan.

“Probably as long as I have,” Lexa whimpered, legs spread wide to accommodate Jacob’s large frame. Her breath hitched when she felt the head of his cock nudge at her entrance, her hands gripping his shoulders as she felt him press into her. Moaning softly, she felt him split her open, inch by inch, and bowed her back. “Oh, fuck,” she whined out, eyes shut tight at the sheer ecstasy she felt when he finally bottomed out.

“So good, Kitten,” Jacob gritted out, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “So damn good.” Pulling out completely, he heard Lexa whimper pitifully at the loss, only to scream out as he thrust back in. “That’s it, Lexa,” he urged as he pulled out again only to trust back in harder. “Scream for me.”

“Jake!” she cried out, her legs wrapping around his lean hips to pull him closer, her heels pressing into his ass. She wound her arms around his neck, squashing her breasts against his chest as she tried to get as close to him as possible. Jacob wasn’t any better, wrapping one arm around her waist, while wrapping the other around her shoulders as he crushed her to him. He groaned, and gasped in her ear while every hard trust of his hips forced a mewl or cry from her lips. Finally the head of his cock struck that one spot deep inside her that left her squealing, and he was quick to angle his hips so he’d hit that spot again and again, his pubic bone grinding against her clit.

With long, deep trusts, Jacob edged her closer, and closer to her second orgasm, her cries, and moans becoming louder and louder. Knowing now that it got her off, he started grunting praises into her ear; how she was such a good girl, how well she took his cock, how he loved the sounds she made for him. Soon everything was too much for her, and she came, her cunt squeezing his cock like a vice as her vision went white.

“Shit!” Jacob cursed through grit teeth, his hips rutting against hers as he chased his own end. 

“Come, Jacob, please! Wanna feel you come,” Lexa pleaded, her inner muscles clamping down hard around his throbbing cock. “Fill me up. Need it. _Please_ ,” she babbled, her eyes shut tightly as she clung to him.

Thrusting hard into her two, three more times Jacob buried himself as deep as he could go, and stilled, coming with a shout of her name. His cock pulsed as he filled her up with rope after rope of warm come, his hips weakly thrusting as he tried to push his spend in as deep as he could. When he finally stopped, they both were panting, sweaty messes that clung to one another desperately.

“So damn good, Kitten,” Jacob murmured before pulling his softening cock from her. Heaving himself up, he sat back on his haunches as he watched his come slowly leak from her still twitching cunt. That wouldn’t do at all. Twisting his fingers in his own spend, he pushed them deep inside of her, making her squeal from the over sensitivity, but he was determined to see her belly swollen and heavy with his child. 

When he finally fell to his side, he pulled Lexa close to him, her back pressed against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her possessively, he gently cupped one of her breasts as he held her as close to him as possible. He knew Joseph would be disappointed in both of them, but honestly he could care less, and he knew Lexa felt the same way. He had her now, and he wasn’t about to let her go. 

“Mmm, Jacob,” she murmured, making him glance down at her. Her eyes were shut peacefully, a small, content smile on her face. Before he knew it, she was out like a light, and he couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he closed his eyes as well. That night Lexa slept peacefully, wrapped up in his protective grip. Jacob managed to sleep well that night, too, for once not having to worry about the usual nightmares that plagued his dreams. Instead he dreamt of a future he never thought he’d have, with Lexa standing by his side, her stomach rounded, and full with his child.


	2. Until Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit with a bliss bullet during a mission, Lexa is captured by the Whitetails. Will Jacob be able to find her in time, or will it be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Violence, blood, gore, mentions of torture, vague descriptions of torture, smut, vaginal fingering, lovemaking, unprotected sex, super soft!Jacob.

Crouching in the thicket of trees beside the F.A.N.G Center, Lexa glanced behind her at the men she had been given for this mission; a handful of Chosen, and a few dozen of Jacob’s other highly trained men and women. They were to take over the center and make it into an outpost. Simple. They’d all be back at the veteran’s center by nightfall if this all went according to plan.

“Alpha, West side,” she ordered, watching as the Chosen in charge of the alpha team led his troops off. “Bravo, South side. Charlie, East side. Delta, on me.” Eyes scanning her surroundings, she waited until her teams were in place before raising her arm, elbow bent, and hand spread open. Everyone’s eyes were on her, waiting for her signal to move forward and attack. It wasn’t until she shut her hand into a fist that they moved, Lexa staying on the ridge above the center to watch the progress of her troops.

Raising her .50 cal, she took potshots at unsuspecting resistance members and smirked. She watched proudly as her men slaughtered the members of the resistance, showing no mercy as they shot, stabbed, and beat anyone, and everyone, they could. This was almost too easy…

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, chest feeling tight as a sudden feeling of the unknown washed over her. Something wasn’t right. A loud ‘pop’ sounded, and before she knew it, a grenade had been launched at one of her men, hitting him and blowing him into a gory mess that splattered everywhere. A battle cry could be heard coming from either side of the F.A.N.G Center and Lexa watched as the Whitetails suddenly emerged from hiding, advancing on her troops, shooting dead those that were caught by surprise.

“Shit!” she growled out through gritted teeth. The Whitetails had never done something like this before. They’d never been smart enough to try a sneak attack on the cult like this. Raising her rifle once more she tried to shoot as many of the Whitetails as she could, determined to help her men out as much as she could from her vantage point. She made one, crucial mistake though: Never stay in one spot for more than one shot. A bullet suddenly ripped through her side, entering her stomach before exiting out her back, forcing a gasp to tear its way from her throat. Eyes wide in shock, she dove behind a tree for cover, a hand pressed over her wound as she tried to stanch the bleeding. 

With her head beginning to feel woozy, she reached for her radio and raised it to her mouth, clicking the button on before she called out Jacob’s name.

“ _Knight? The hell’s going on_?”

“Ambush,” she panted out, eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her blurring vision. “Need reinforcements…” her words came out slurred, her stomach becoming nauseous as she slowly slid down the tree to sit with her back against it. She was bleeding badly, but something else was wrong. Suddenly a smell wafted up to her nose and she froze. Bliss. The fuckers had used a bullet with bliss on it. “Jake,” she croaked out, her eyes becoming heavy. “They got… bliss bullets…”

“ _Shit! They hit you with one? Get the hell outta there, Knight_!”

Struggling to her feet, Lexa managed to take a step before falling to the ground in a heap, her head spinning. Hearing footsteps behind her, she managed to push herself up and look behind her. Eli Palmer stood behind her, rifle at the ready and pointed at her head. 

“Holy shit, is that?” a Whitetail behind him gasped out, his eyes wide in shock. 

“Yeah. Looks like we got Jacob’s girl.” Eli said simply, a smirk growing on his lips.

Lexa let out a feral growl as she tried, desperately, to get her limbs to work. They felt like jelly, making it impossible for her to grab hold of her sidearm and take aim. She glared at Eli as he stepped closer to her, her blurry eyes watching him as he knelt beside her.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.”

Then it all went black.

\----------

When Lexa was finally able to open her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she had a blindfold over her eyes and that she was tied to a chair. The second thing she noticed was that her side had been bandaged, something that surprised her. Of course, with her being a bargaining chip, they had to keep her alive. Straining, she listened for any sign that someone was near her, but it seemed she was alone. How long had she been out? Shit. Jacob was going to be so disappointed. She’d failed her mission. She was weak. 

A door in front of her squeaked as it was pushed open, the sound of two sets of footsteps walking into the room she was in. She kept her head down, hoping that if she played it right, maybe they’d believe she was still out. When a hand suddenly gripped her short hair by the roots and tugged her head back, she couldn’t help but grunt, a snarl on her lips. 

“Now, what you’re gonna do is tell us how to get to Jacob, then we’ll let you go,” a woman said in a terse tone.

A humorless laugh left Lexa, her tongue running over her front teeth quickly. “Do you believe me to be stupid?” was all she asked, gaining another yank at her scalp from the woman. 

“Listen, bitch, you’re in no position to be snide. Now be good, answer our questions, and we won’t hurt you too badly.” the woman said through grit teeth.

“Lady, there isn’t a damn thing you could do to me that would hurt me,” Lexa chuckled out. A sharp slap had her head snapping to the side, her cheek stinging. The bitch had slapped her… A sharp laugh left her, was that their torture? “What, that’s it?”

“Oh, no, Sweetie, we’re just getting started.”

“Tammy,” Eli’s voice suddenly interrupted, making Lexa perk up some. So, he _was_ here, too.

“What?” ‘Tammy’ snapped, huffing slightly. 

“Just don’t kill her. We need her alive,” was all Eli said before turning and leaving out the door he’d come in.

Lexa quickly found out that the chair she was in was sitting in a kiddie pool that hadn’t had any water in it. Now, however, her feet were soaked and she was hooked up to a car battery. An electric current jolted through her body, making her muscle seize up and lock until Tammy finally disconnected the battery once again. This had been going on for at least a half hour now and despite the fact that her chest was heaving, and her body sagged with exhaustion, Lexa never said a word. Never screamed out in pain. She wasn’t about to give this woman the satisfaction.

“Huh, you’re a tough one. Not surprising. If you’re Jacob’s girl you’d have to be tough, wouldn’t you?” Tammy asked before connecting the battery once more. Lexa simply grit her teeth until her jaw ached, her eyes squeezed shut as she clawed at the wooden arms of the chair. She wasn’t sure how much more of this her heart could take. Too much current going through her could kill her, but she wasn’t about to open her mouth and beg, or tell them what they wanted to hear.

Hearing Tammy growl in frustration, she heard her shift things around before hearing a knife be pulled from it’s sheath. So, she was going that route now, was she?

“Knife play, huh? Kinky. You’d get along with John,” Lexa huffed out breathlessly, grunting when she felt the knife suddenly slash open her left bicep. Warm blood seeped down her arm, a dull throb emanating from the deep gash.

“You’re lucky we need you alive, otherwise I’d simply slit your throat,” Tammy snarled while making another slash up her left forearm.

“Keep cutting me up an’ I’ll bleed out, dumbshit.” This snide comment earned her another gash, this time along her right shoulder blade.

“We’re just getting started.”

Time passed slowly, and Lexa wasn’t entirely sure just how long she’d been tied to that damned chair in that damned kiddie pool. All she knew was her arms and legs were numb, and that her ass hurt like hell. Her body was battered, bruised, and bloody. She’d been beaten, electrocuted, stabbed, hacked, and burned at for what seemed like days. Most of the abuse was done by Tammy, she seemed to enjoy venting her frustrations out on her, but a few times Eli would step in and take the lead. No matter what they did to her, though, she never talked. She never screamed, never cried or begged, and she never told them a lick of information. Lexa knew they were growing frustrated, which gave her some satisfaction, but she couldn’t help but wonder just how long this would drag on. They couldn’t keep this up forever.

Hearing the door open, she listened to people scuffling in and out of the room, whispering in hushed voices as they attempted to set something up in front of her. ‘New tactic?’ she wondered, curiosity rising in her as she heard them leave once more.

“Now, we knew you’d be tough, but hell, Kid, you’re damn near impossible to crack.” Eli stated once he’d entered her tiny room. “So we’ve got a new idea on how to get to Jacob,” he said with what seemed to be a soft sigh. “Not too happy with how this all turned out,” he admitted, actually sounding sorry about all she had gone through. It made her want to laugh. Hearing Eli step closer, she stiffened, growling softly when she felt his hands near her head. When she felt him loosening the blindfold, she quickly squeezed her eyes shut, knowing the fluorescent light above her would be blinding.

Slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden light before attempting to open them, she cracked one open and glanced around, noting the camera set up in front of her. The hell was that for?

“I am sorry for this, Kid, but we need Jacob,” Eli sighed out while pulling a revolver from a holster on his hip. 

Instantly stiffening, Lexa looked from the gun to the camera, realization dawning on her. They were going to air her execution…

\----------

A week. It’d been a damn week since Lexa had been taken, and Jacob had doubled his efforts in finding her. He’d sent out his best men to look for her with the orders to slaughter all who stood in their way. He’d alerted Joseph of what had happened, who quickly informed John and Faith. Now all of Hope County was on the look out for her, but not a damn sign of her had showed up.

“Sir!” a Chosen suddenly burst into his office, panting and out of breath. “You have to see this, Sir,” the man informed Jacob with a grim tone. 

This immediately made Jacob tense up. Had they found her body? Fallowing after the man, Jacob was led to a television that was broadcasting a live feed of a bloody Lexa strapped to a chair. She looked near death as it was, her body covered in bloody cuts, bruises, and burns. He felt his blood boil at the sight, his hands clenching into fists so tight that knuckles turned white. It was when Eli stepped into the frame that he began to grit his teeth. He saw the revolver in the Whitetail’s hand, and knew what was going to happen. 

“Find out where this is being broadcasted from!” Jacob barked out, his eyes never leaving the television screen. 

“We’ve got our best on it now, Sir,” someone replied to him, but he was far too busy looking at Lexa to care who.

“We tried everything,” Eli spoke to the camera. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this…” he sighed out, shaking his head. “All we wanted to know was how to get to Jacob, Kid. That’s all. That’s all you had to tell us, and then you could have gone on your way, but you had to be stubborn. You’re too well trained, I guess, too loyal. I’m sorry it had to end like this.” Lexa kept a stoic face during his little speech, annoyed more than anything. She didn’t fear death. “Any last words?” Eli asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Gathering up all the saliva she could, Lexa swallowed hard before opening her mouth. “ _Cull the herd_ ,” she managed to say, voice hoarse from disuse. Eli just sighed, shaking his head. Raising his arm, he aimed the gun at her head, his finger on the trigger. 

The video feed suddenly went black.

Then a shot rang out.

In a fit of rage, Jacob slammed his hand against the side of the small television, shoving it off the table it sat on and smashing it to the floor. Everyone, and everything was silent around him as he breathed heavily, trying to regain his composure. They’d pay. They’d all pay. He’d make sure each, and every Whitetail was caught, and strung up. “Did you find where that came from?” he asked in a deadly calm voice, his sharp blue eyes glaring at the cult members that surrounded him. 

“I… Y-yes, Sir,” one member stumbled to say, his hand raised.

“Good. Gather all the Chosen, the best soldiers here, and the strongest Judges. We leave in five.” Jacob ordered, watching as his men scattered in different directions to do as they had been told. Now alone, he swallowed hard, jaw clenched as the image of a bloody Lexa entered his mind again. One more nightmare to add to his list. The one thing, the one person, he held most dear, and he’d failed her.

“Joe,” he said into his radio after picking it up, waiting impatiently for his brother to reply.

“ _Brother? Did you find her_?” Joseph asked with a hopeful voice. He had been deeply worried not only for Lexa, but for his brother as well.

Jacob was silent for a moment, finger on the button of his radio as he thought of what to say. Finally he just came out with it, bluntly saying “she’s dead”.

Joseph was stunned to silence, his eyes wide as he stared down at his radio in shock. Dead? This had never been in his visions. This wasn’t suppose to happen! “ _Brother_ ,” he finally croaked out, his eyes shut tight. “ _The sinners, they will pay for the blood they have on their hands_ ,” he vowed, his tone now deathly calm.

Damn right they will, was all Jacob thought as he stalked out of the veteran’s center, eyes glancing around at his troops that were assembling. “I want two choppers in the air as look outs. The rest of you, on me,” he shouted out before loading up in the back of one of the five trucks that sat at the ready.

It took the trucks a little under twenty minutes to finally reach the bunker the broadcast had aired from, the choppers circling overhead already. Jacob’s keen eyes kept watch for any movement in the shadows of the trees that surrounded them. He had no doubt the Whitetails were hiding in the woods, waiting for their chance to pounce and attack. His men were quick to unload, two going to the bunker doors immediately to find them locked. Lock picking, however, was a skill every soldier in Jacob’s army was taught.

As they got to work on the doors, Jacob ordered his other men to move out and look for any Whitetails near by. “Kill em all,” was his simple order. Watching as a few of his men entered the woods, it didn’t take long until the gunfire started, screams of the Whitetails echoing out from the forest. With a cry, a few of the resistance members tried to rush Jacob and his remaining men, only to quickly be shot down. From the air he heard gunfire, bullets raining down at unseen Whitetails hidden up in the trees, their bodies falling with a sick thud to the ground. 

It was, in simple terms, a bloody massacre what the cult was doing to the resistance members that had dare try and use Lexa’s death as a lure for Jacob. They were no match for the Chosen, nor could any of them hide from the noses of the Judges. Bullets continued to fly between the two groups, bodies falling to the ground at an alarming rate for the Whitetails. At some point the cult heard one resistance member cry out a retreat, something that made Jacob smile cruelly.

“Show no mercy!” he howled out, watching as his men, and Judges, quickly pursued those who tried so hard to flee. Screams of the dying could be heard all around him, and it gave him great satisfaction to know that those involved with Lexa’s death had been brutally dealt with. Now all he had to do was track down Eli and bestow him the same treatment he had Lexa. Perhaps he’d draw it out, just as they had done to her. Yeah, he, and his closest, didn’t deserve a swift death. They deserved torture, and pain, and starvation.

“Sir!” a soldier cried out from the bunker doors, making Jacob turn slowly, wondering if they hadn’t found her body. Had they been wrong? No, the sad attempt at a sneak attack had to mean this was the bunker. Stalking closer, his huge frame towering over the man as he stopped before him. “She…” the man swallowed hard, eyes glancing up at Jacob with a grim look in them. “She’s alive, but barely…”

Jacob immediately shoved the soldier out of the way, making his way down the stairs and into the bunker. He found the second man carefully cutting the bindings away from Lexa’s bloody wrists and ankles, freeing her from the chair she’d been kept in for a week. She was filthy, bloody, and emaciated, but still her chest slowly rose as she drew in shallow breaths. Eli hadn’t shot her, it was all a ruse that had backfired terribly on them, but it didn’t matter now. His mate was alive.

Quickly scooping her up in his arms once she was cut free, Jacob carried her out of the bunker while trying to be as careful as possible not to aggravate her wounds. Many looked, and smelled, infected, and he had no doubt she was hanging on by a thread. Looking at the trucks, he knew those would take far too long to return to the veteran’s center and signaled for one of his choppers to land. Once it had, he loaded up and ordered the pilot to go, ordering him back to the compound as quickly as possible.

Before Jacob knew it they were landing, the medic he’d radioed for already standing outside at the ready. 

“Sir, my best men have everything ready for Ms. Knight. She’s in the best hands you’ve got,” the doctor said once Jacob approached him.

“They better be,” was all Jacob uttered as he walked past and into the center. He had to get Lexa to the infirmary quickly, having noticed a cold sweat now covering her body. Once she had been handed over to the doctors, Jacob had been ushered out of the room so that they could work without him looming over their shoulders. So, waiting just outside the door of the infirmary, Jacob grabbed hold of his radio and dialed in Joseph’s number, calling out to his little brother once he’d pushed the button.

“ _Jacob. I heard of a commotion in the mountains_.”

“Knight’s alive…We found her.” Jacob said with a soft sigh of relief.

“ _But, how? I though--_ ”

“Was a trick, Joe. They tried an ambush attack. Didn’t work in their favor.”

“ _Good. And Lexa is alright_?” 

“She’s in bad shape, but she’s strong… She’ll make it.” Jacob had to tell himself this, had to believe it to be true, or else he knew he’d send his men on a murder spree until Eli was found.

“ _I’ll be by to visit soon, brother. Be well_.”

\----------

Every inch of her body ached, from her head to her toes. Lexa didn’t know how the hell she went from a wooden chair, to a soft, comfortable bed, but she wasn’t about to complain. Wherever she was, she could hear muffled voices just outside the room, seemingly listing off a full review of her injuries. Straining to hear, she tilted her head ever so slightly, trying to listen closely to what was being said about her. 

“--two broken ribs, multiple lacerations, various burns on her arms, and torso, contusions on well over half of her body--”

Lexa stopped listening after hearing all that. She knew what her wounds were, though it was still somewhat shocking to hear the extent of it all. Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing at the light before finally her eyes adjusted, and she could look around, smiling slightly as she realized she was in Jacob’s office. He must have pulled some strings, or threatened the doctors, to allow her to stay in here. She noticed she was hooked up to an I.V., something that made her grimace. She hated needles. Just as she was reaching for the I.V the door opened, revealing Jacob. He paused, looking at her in shock before quickly making his way over to her. After smacking her hand away from the I.V., he was quick to pressed his lips to hers in a cautious kiss, his large hand gently caressing her cheek.

“You ever scare me like that again, and I’ll have your head, you hear me?” he threatened, but Lexa knew he was nothing but hot air at the moment. 

“Yes, Sir,” she croaked out, her voice hoarse, and her throat dry. Jacob was quick to remedy that by helping her drink from a bottle of water, something that felt like heaven to her. She sipped carefully though, not wanting it to just come right back up. “How long?” she questioned softly, her heavy eyes fighting to stay open. 

“Week.” Jacob rumbled out, his hand gently petting her dirty, dark blonde hair back. “You were gone for a week.” he said with a soft exhale through his nose. “We killed most of the fuckers, but Eli wasn’t there. Don’t worry, I’ll leave him for you once we catch the bastard.” he promised as he continued to stroke her hair back. It was making her fall asleep, and sleep was what she needed.

“Tammy, too. Bitch is mine…” was all Lexa could say before drifting off.

\----------

A week. That's how long Lexa had been forced to stay down, and in bed, without doing a damn thing. Her wounds were healing nicely, and while she knew she'd have many new scars thanks to the torture by the Whitetails, she didn't really care. She wasn't out for a beauty contest any time soon. She was, however, going out of her mind with doing nothing but laying on her back. She had Jacob to converse with, but that was only when he was in his office. Otherwise, she was alone, and going batty.

It was after showering that she made her way back to bed, wearing one of Jacob's shirts and a pair of his boxers, and simply sat on the edge. She was waiting for her mountain of a man to come out of the bathroom, an idea slowly forming in her head. Not only was she insanely bored, she was also rather hot and bothered from lack of any sex for two freaking weeks.

Stripping off her clothes, Lexa laid back in bed, and sprawled out with her arms above her head, her knees bent, and legs spread apart just enough to show off her aching cunt. Now she just had to wait for Jacob to come out.

"I was thinking we'd get you out tomorrow, walk around the com--" Jacob had been stepping out of the bathroom, in nothing but a pair of boxers, when his words died in his throat the moment he spotted Lexa. Swallowing hard, he slowly approached the bed with narrowed eyes. "Not that I'm opposed to you sleepin' naked, Kitten, but I have a feelin' this has ulterior motives behind it..."

A light laugh left Lexa as she let her head roll to the side, her eyes landing on Jacob. "Now what makes you say that?" she asked innocently.

"Mm, maybe cus' your layin' with your legs spread open for me, that pretty cunt of yours on display." Jacob's deep voice was a growl as he leaned over her, a hand on either side of her head. "You're still hurt..." he tried to reason, but Lexa could plainly see how his pupils were blown wide with lust.

"Jake, I want you. Not gonna sugar coat it. I want to feel something other than the ache from my wounds." she said with a soft sigh, her arms slowly winding around his neck so she could pull him down for a gentle kiss. He responded immediately, his lips melding with hers before running his tongue tentatively across her bottom lip. Quick to open up for him, Lexa moaned softly as she urged him on top of her.

Careful not to hurt her, Jacob slotted himself between her legs, his hardening cock pressed against her throbbing core. Her hips bucked upwards, her clit grinding against Jacob's boxer clad cock. Slowly his hand smoothed down her side, eliciting a shudder from the woman beneath him. That is, until he pressed against a tender spot.

The moment Lexa winced, he pulled his lips away from hers and ripped his hand from her side immediately. "Lexa..."

"Jacob, please. Don't make me beg..."

A sly smirk spread across Jacob's face, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. "I kinda like the thought of you beggin' for me." Frowning, he quickly grew serious, a short sigh exiting his nose. "Don't wanna hurt ya, Kitten."

"You won't, I know you won't," Lexa argued, a pleading look in her eyes. "I've missed you," she murmured, her small hand delicately cupping his scarred cheek.

Biting his lip, Jacob turned his head to the side briefly, making Lexa feel like he was still going to deny her. Slowly he shifted off of her, laying on his side with her back against his chest. Her heart dropped, knowing he was going to make her wait until she was fully healed... but then he hitched her leg back over his hip, opening her up to him.

Feeling his hand slowly glide down her stomach, her breath hitched the moment she felt his hand gently cup her mound. His ring and forefinger spread her folds, while his middle quickly found her clit, rubbing soft circles around the little bundle of nerves.

"Oh, yes," she signed out, her head leaning back to rest on Jacob's shoulder, eyes shut in bliss. Soon she felt his finger leave her clit, earning him a annoyed groan, before slowly pushing two fingers into her slick, tight heat. Rocking her hips in time with his now trusting fingers, it took Lexa no time at all to reach her high and orgasm hard.

With a content sigh, Lexa craned her neck so that she could press a loving kiss to his lips. She still ached for his hard cock, which was now pressed against the curve of her ass, but she was thankful to at least have him get her off.

"We're not done just yet, Kitten," Jacob promised against her lips. Reaching down, he tugged his boxers down his hips enough to set his leaking cock free, his hips pressed into her ass as he slicked his cock up between her folds.

"Please," came Lexa's breathless plea, one of her hands reaching back to tangle itself in his hair.

"I've got ya," he muttered, breathing becoming heavy as he slowly pushed his rigid length into her core. They both moaned softly once he bottomed out, Lexa unconsciously clenching down around him, making him grunt softly. With one hand on her hip, he pulled out until only the head of his engorged cock remained before pushing back in. He quickly set a pace of slow, deep thrusts, his hips grinding against her ass as he gently made love to her.

It was easy for Lexa to tell he was afraid to hurt her; his touch as light as a feather, his trusts never too hard, or too fast. But she could also tell he was greatly enjoying, and savoring, this tender moment between them. With his face buried in the back of her neck, she felt his breaths come out in hot puffs against her skin, his one hand still holding her hip while the other slowly found hers. With their fingers now intertwined, Lexa continued to gently tug and pull at his short hair, moaning softly with every push and pull of his cock.

“Jacob,” she moaned out, her back arching further into his chest as she tried to angle herself to get him to go as deep as he possibly could. When the ridge of his cockhead struck that one spot deep inside her, it left her mewling for him and made him shift his hips to keep hitting that spot dead on. Brushing against her cervix, she suddenly gasped and held onto his hand tighter. The coil in her belly was winding tighter and tighter with each thrust, and she wasn’t sure just how much longer she could hold out. 

“Jake,” she panted out in a breathless whisper, her head pressed against his and her eyes closed in sheer ecstasy. “I’m so close…”

Doubling his efforts, Jacob made his thrusts just a little harder, a little bit quicker, while his hand on her hip smoothed its way down between her legs. His fingers quickly found her clit and circled it quickly, making her whine out. He could tell by the way her walls fluttered and gripped him tighter that she was nearly there. 

“Come for me,” he ordered softly. “Come for me like the good girl you are, let me feel your cunt milk my cock.”

With a few more thrusts, and quick circles of her clit, Lexa was curling back into Jacob even more, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came hard. Her cunt spasmed around his cock, pulling him closer and closer to his own orgasm until finally he snapped, and with one, hard trust he buried himself as deep as possible and came with a low growl. Rope after rope of warm come spilled deep into her, filling her to the brim, and making her toes curl at the sensation. She’d never get tired of feeling his seed spill inside her and leak down her thighs.

With both lovers panting heavily, Jacob was slow to pull out his softening cock, a trail of come fallowing him. He was gentle as he shifted Lexa’s leg off his hip, his thumb rubbing small circles into her thigh as he helped her lower it. Quick to look her over, he made sure he hadn’t hurt her before pulling her in for a deep kiss, his large hand cradling her face. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his lips, her eyes half lidded as she stared at him in adoration. Never before did she think Jacob could be such a gentle lover, but she wasn’t about to complain. That had to be one of the best orgasms she’d ever had in her life.

“Didn’t hurt ya, did I?” he questioned softly, his eyes scanning her face for any discomfort. 

With a chuckle, she shook her head before rolling over slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck. “No, I’m not hurt at all, Jake.” Smiling, she couldn’t help but bit her lip slightly as she glanced up at him once more. “Kinda like this soft side of yours,” she said in a soft, meek voice. “Love the rough side, don’t get me wrong. I love it when you fuck me hard, but this is definitely a nice side, too.” Burying her face in his chest, she took in his sweaty scent and smiled, her eyes fluttering closed as she slowly relaxed.

“I’m full of surprises,” was all he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Only ever gonna be soft with you, Kitten.”

“You are, and I’d certainly hope so. You’re soft with anyone else like that, and I’ll have your balls mounted on the wall,” she threatened playfully, although Jacob knew the threat was very real.

“Just get some rest,” he muttered with a shake of his head. “Joe will be here tomorrow to check in. Plus I owe you a walk around the compound.”

“Damn right you do,” she grumbled sleepily, darkness quickly enveloping her as she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Language, as always. Kidnapping? Almost smut. Slight torture.

Early morning sermons sucked. Having to get up early for her duties was one thing, but having to get up early to attend a sermon that had her nearly asleep on her feet? Totally different. Currently Lexa was standing in a corner not far from Jacob, who stood behind Joseph on stage, watching with a look of indifference on her face. ‘The Father’ was currently putting on his usual theatrics, the cult members on the edges of their pews listening to him. She had to admit, the man knew how to get peoples attention and hold it. She still wasn’t happy though. She’d rather be cleaning her and Jacob’s weapons. Or fucking him. One of the two.

Glancing over towards Jacob, she watched as his eyes scanned the crowd, ever vigilant to what was going on in their surroundings. Their eyes met briefly, making him nod subtly at her, before he went back to being the watchful hawk that he was. With a glance in John’s direction, she noticed the man looked totally bored, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he gazed off into the distance. And Faith… she had her usual air of childish carelessness around her as she watched Joseph with seemingly bated breath. 

"God demands we save those lost souls whether they want to be saved or not. And some will wish to harm us. Some will wish to destroy all that we have built here together. And some will betray us," Joseph preached, his voice going deadly calm.

Lexa watched curiously as Joseph slowly turned his head, his eyes fixed on one man sitting in the front pew off to his left. Two cult members suddenly came foreword and roughly picked him up, causing him to drop a small camera he had been secretly recording the sermon with. The man was drug towards The Father before being forced to his knees in front of him, a look of utter terror on his face.

"And those on the outside world are blind. They do not believe. They have no faith,” Joseph spoke to the masses before turning his attention to the man before him. “Sshh,” he shushed the mans soft whimpering and pleas, looking down at him with a look of calm indifference. “But I will make them see…"

Tilting her head to the side, she watched as Joseph cupped the mans face, his thumbs rubbing soft circles just under his eyes. Then he pressed his thumbs into the mans eyes, gouging them out. Screaming in sheer agony, the man struggled against Joseph’s grip before falling back, writhing around on the floor while whimpering and sobbing. Meanwhile The Father rose his bloodied hands towards the sky, his head tilting back as he did so, eyes closed peacefully. 

Stepping forward, Lexa crossed the room in silence, only her dog tags gently tinkling together softly as she made her way towards the camera. Picking it up, she looked it over before turning it off and popping the tape out of it. Holding the tape of the sermon between her fingers, she raised her head to look over the mass as she dropped the tape to the floor, smashing it with the heel of her boot. It was a clear warning to anyone else who dare try to defy Eden’s Gate. Sharp eyes scanned the crowd, and when she was finished making her point, she silently stalked back over to the corner where she had stood previously. 

Looking up, she caught Joseph’s stare and rose a brow, a feeling of satisfaction coming over her as the man nodded his praise at her. Lexa could feel Jacob’s eyes on her as well, and glanced over at him to see a small smirk playing on his lips. He knew she didn’t buy into the whole God thing, but he noticed that, slowly but surely, she became more and more protective of the project everyday. And what she had just done showed this little fact to Joseph as well.

When the sermon ended, Joseph stood by the doors of his church to bid everyone who left a good day. The Heralds and Lexa stayed behind due to John saying he had something of importance to bring up. Lord only knew what the man wanted now, but she knew better than to open her mouth. She preferred not having to worry about a knife being thrust into her back because she had pissed John off somehow. So she waited by Jacob, her head slowly leaning over to rest on his shoulder once it was just her and the Seeds left in the church. 

“You wished to discus something with us, John?” Joseph asked once he returned to the stage where they all stood still. 

“Yes, we have an issue to attend to,” John spoke slowly, a devious look on his face. “And it pertains to the fact that our dear Lexa has still yet to be baptized, or atone for her sins.”

With a scowl, Lexa glanced at John, wishing nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face. “We’ve been over this, it ain’t happening,” she seethed.

“If you truly wish to be a part of Eden’s Gate, you know you have to go through the process just like everybody else,” John countered, a faux look of concern filling his features. 

“I’m not having you drown me, and my sins are my own,” she snapped.

“Lexa,” Joseph suddenly spoke, an unreadable look on his face. “John is correct…”

Opening her mouth to argue against Joseph probably wasn’t the best idea, but hell if she was about to roll over and let John win. Just as she was about to shoot her mouth off, a large hand was suddenly clamped over it. Muffled insults left her, a glare now set in her eyes as she glanced back at Jacob. Jackass. His other hand was now placed on her shoulder, pulling her back a few steps until he was partially in front of her, arms then crossing over his chest.

“We’ve been over this numerous times, Joe. Knight doesn’t need to be baptized, marked up, and then cut up. You agreed when this all started she’d be left alone.” Jacob stated with a hard look in his eyes. “You gave your word,” he reminded, a challenging look on his face.

Joseph sighed, but nodded his head. “So I did, didn’t I?” Looking at his eldest brother, then at Lexa, he soon smiled and nodded his head once more. “While John is correct, I am a man of my word. If you choose to be baptized and atone for you sins, you will be all the more welcome. But it will not be forced on you,” Joseph said gently, calmly. 

With a slight nod of her head, Lexa looked between Joseph and Jacob, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “I respect you, Joseph, you know this…”

“I do,” the man responded with a small, fond smile.

“I care for this project…”

“I know. You show that more and more everyday,” Joseph said with a proud look on his face.

“But I do not want to be baptized. Nor will I confess my sins to John. As I said, they are mine alone, not his…” Lexa said with a stern tone of voice, but they all could still tell she was worried. Already she would do anything for the project, for Jacob and his brothers and sister, but not this.

“It saddens me, but I respect you, Lexa. As I said, it will not be forced upon you.”

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head in thanks, eyes downcast for a moment before raising them to meet Joseph’s once more. “Should I ever change my mind… I’ll let you know…” she said softly, earning another small smile from Joseph. John, however, was not happy, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What sort of message does that send to the others, brother?” he asked in a clipped tone, a glare set on Lexa.

“Lexa has proven herself to us, John. She has bled for this project, and will not be forced. I did give my word, early on, that she would be left alone in that matter.” Joseph spoke with a stern voice as he turned to look at his youngest brother. “If she comes to you on her own, you will welcome her with open arms. But you will not pressure her. Understood?”

“Yes, Joseph,” John whispered, his head lowered, the look of a kicked puppy on his face. 

“Good. Now, I bid you all a good day as I’m sure you all have your duties to attend to.” 

With everything said and done, Jacob and Lexa soon left to head back to the mountains, a comfortable silence around them as Jacob drove. She had a feeling in her gut that told her this wouldn’t be the last time John brought up her being baptized. Once something got into his head, it stuck and rattled around in there. While she wasn’t entirely worried about it, she knew he’d quickly become a nuisance she didn’t want to deal with.

\----------

Several days passed without incident, without John mentioning anything of her baptism or atonement, and Lexa was happy about that. Maybe he had decided to simply let it be, and to leave her alone, without having some sort of tantrum about it. One could only hope. So she went about business as usual with doing whatever task Jacob had for her during the day, and at night would happily fuck her mountain of a man until they were both panting, sweaty messes.

It had been a week and a half after John had first brought up his little issue that shit hit the fan. Lexa had been out tracking down a resistance member that had somehow escaped from the cult VIP that were bringing them to the compound. Stupid VIP couldn’t find him, so Jacob sent her out. Things had been fine until a quad pulled up on the road not far from her, two cult members on the back of it. The hair rose on the back of her neck telling her something was just off about the situation.

Glaring down the two peggies, she scowled before hastily making her way to the tree line, determined to lose them in the thick pine forest. She didn’t get far however. She had heard them get off the quad, heard them shuffle around with a rifle, and was just about to dive for cover when she was hit. With her shoulder on fire, she glanced back at the two peggies as she stumbled, her vision blurring as the all too familiar feeling of Bliss started its way through her system. She hated those damn Bliss bullets with a passion.

With one peggie rushing her, Lexa had just managed to pull her pistol out when she was tackled to the ground. Her pistol flew out of her hand, her head hitting the ground hard from the sudden weight on her. Oh, she’d kill these two slowly. She had tried to reach for her side arm, tried to kick the asshole off of her, but the butt of a rifle suddenly met her temple and it all went black.

When she had finally come to, Lexa immediately noticed she was on a beach next to the Henbane river. Oh, no… He wouldn’t. Glancing around, sure enough she realized she wasn’t in the mountains anymore. Nope, she was in John’s territory. Now she had three people to kill. Struggling to sit up, it took her foggy mind a moment to realize her hands were tied behind her back. Great, just great. Grunting, she managed to heave herself up into a sitting position and look around, noting the four peggies behind her. All of them looked nervously at her, shifting from foot to foot as they hesitantly obeyed whatever stupid order John had given them.

“I will give you three seconds to untie me,” Lexa growled out, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the three men, and one woman, that were guarding her.

“W-We can’t do that…” one brave, or incredibly stupid, man spoke up.

“Oh? And why’s that?” she challenged as she moved to sit on her knees. “Because I’ll tell you right now. If I stand up, and am still tied, I will make all your lives a living hell.”

Two of the men looked like they were about to piss themselves, the third looking as if he was ready to bolt, while the woman was slowly beginning to back away from her.

“Don’t make me count as if you’re children,” Lexa seethed, her teeth grit as she hauled herself to her feet. “Okay, times up…”

Just as she was about to advance on the four poor peggies, an arrogant voice made her pause, and her blood to boil. 

“Threatening isn’t very becoming for a beautiful woman such as yourself, Lexa.” John said while sauntering over to her, a smug smirk on his face. 

“Oh, I am going to throttle you, you little bastard…”

“Now, now, temper, temper,” John tsked, a look of hurt crossing his face. “Now, Joseph may not see it, and Jacob may just not care, but I see it and care and know you, of all people, need to be cleansed.”

“You stick me in that water, and I’ll drag you under and drown you.”

“And after you are cleansed, you will atone for your sins,” he continued, totally ignoring Lexa’s threat. Walking up to her, he grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her towards the edge of the river. Despite the fact that Lexa fought tooth and nail, John was a lot stronger than he looked, and easily drug her into the cold waters. When the water was up to her waist, he stopped and looked down at her still struggling form, a smirk etched across his face. “Have anything to say before we begin?”

“Fuck you,” she spat out. 

This just earned her a hard glare, and before she knew it, she was suddenly dunked under water. Lexa quickly squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath for as long as she could, only struggling when it became apparent that John was going to hold her under for as long as he possibly could. Finally she was raised out of the water, her mouth gaping as she took in a deep breath. Shaking her head, she slowly opened her eyes to glare at John once more, her chest heaving in anger. 

“You son of a--”

She was cut off as she was suddenly dunked again, water filling her mouth. She was quick to shut her mouth and hold her breath once more, struggling against his grasp as she tried to breach the waters on her own. Being tugged out once again, Lexa was quick to take in air through her nose, her eyes wide as her body began to tremble from being in the cold river.

“There. Better?” John asked with a raised brow. 

He expected a spoken answer, instead all he got was a mouthful of water being spat into his face. With a snarl, he hauled Lexa out of the river and threw her to the ground, standing above her with a dark look in his eyes. “You really shouldn’t have done that…” he growled out, his hands balled into tight fists as he fought back his anger. 

“You gonna hurt me, John?” Lexa sneered, a small smirk on her lips knowing he wouldn’t. Not anymore than he already has with having her shot full of Bliss and nearly drowning her, that is.

"Bring her with," John order, turning on his heal and beginning his way up the hill to the Seed ranch.

"Touch me, and I'll bite your fuckin' finger off," Lexa threatened, a deadly look in her eyes as she watch two peggies step towards her. This made the two men pause, glancing at one another nervously.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. She won't bite you," John snapped at the hesitating men.

Unsure of who to be more afraid of, the men stepped forward and hauled Lexa up by her armpits. Noting how the man on her left had one hand on her shoulder, she craned her head and snapped at his hand. Managing to grab hold of him, she bit down hard as he began to scream and flail around. Both men dropped her like a sack of rocks, but she still held on tight to his hand, her teeth tearing into his skin. She never noticed John storming over, never noticed how he grabbed the rifle of one of the shocked peggies, and never noticed him rearing the gun back. All she knew was suddenly everything went black.

\----------

With a groan, Lexa forced her heavy eyes open, and winced. Her head was pounding and felt as though it were about to split in two. She was on her back, her arms still tied securely, with John looming above her. He sat on his knees straddling her legs, keeping her right where he wanted her. In his hand was his stupid tattoo gun, his lips pursed as he looked over her.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," John cooed, his free hand smoothing over her belly. Before she could respond, he was suddenly lifting her shirt up and tugging her pants down slightly. Just enough to bare her left hip to him.

"The fuck are you doing!?" Lexa screamed while thrashing on the floor.

"Hold still! You don’t want me to mess this up, do you?" John snapped, his hand pressing down on her stomach in an attempt to hold her still. “Now, which sin shall we start with, hm? Oh, I know. How about we start with ‘Lust’? We all know you’ve been fucking my brother. It truly isn’t hard to see that. And we all know premarital sex is bad, don’t we?”

“Like you’re one to talk,” she scoffed, only to huff out a breath when John pressed down on her stomach hard. 

“You have quite the mouth on you, don’t you? You’re lucky I can’t sew that pretty mouth of yours shut,” he spat. “Now hold still. We want this to look nice, don’t we?” he stated before turning on his tattoo gun and pressing it to her skin, just above her hip.

Lexa hissed out insult, after insult as John marked her body. Struggling still, she tried to free her wrists until she felt blood seeping down her hands, the rough ropes easily digging into her skin. By now her arms had been behind her back so long they’d become numb, her shoulders aching in protest with every move she made. 

“I will make you pay for this,” she said in a steady tone as she finally laid there still.

“Mmm, I highly doubt that,” John mused, his eyes narrowed and his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he focused on his work.

With her chest heaving still in fury, Lexa finally relented and laid her head back, her eyes shut tight. Every now and then she’d wince whenever the tattoo gun would go over a sensitive part of her skin, but otherwise she stayed silent. She wouldn’t give John the satisfaction of knowing it stung like hell. She would, however, blow that damned tattoo gun up when all of this was over with.

“Aaah. There. Perfect!” he’d finally announced after awhile, a proud look on his face as he looked over the word ‘Lust’ on her hip in fine scripture. “Now, shall we move on to ‘Wrath’?” With a wicked smirk on his face, John was just about to start his gun up once more when the doors of his ranch home opened.

“John?” Joseph called out in a eerily calm voice, his tone full of disappointment. Lexa was quick to notice the man above her freeze and become noticeably pale, swallowing hard as he slowly turned his head to see not only Joseph behind him, but a furious Jacob as well. Before anyone could stop him, Jacob was marching over to a now horrified John, plucking him up off the ground, and thrusting him into the nearest wall. 

“If you weren’t my brother, I’d rip your damn head off,” Jacob snarled, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he glared as his youngest brother. 

“Brother, I--” John tried to speak up, only to be pulled from the wall then pushed back against it again. 

“You don’t get to speak…”

“I’m very disappointed in you, John,” Joseph chided as he slowly untied the rope from Lexa’s raw wrists. “I told you that this would not be forced onto her, and what do you do?” he asked gently, as if speaking to a toddler. Moving her arms slowly, Joseph rubbed gentle circles into her shoulders to try and help get blood flow back into Lexa’s arms. 

“Joseph, she needed to be cleansed!” John tried to defend himself, his eyes widening further when he heard Jacob’s low growl. 

“She was fine, John. She’s proven herself to this project. To us. You had no right to do this.” Jacob said before dropping his brother on his ass so he could go help his mate. “You alright?” he asked Lexa softly, his eyes immediately going to the tattoo now on her hip. “Damn it, John!” Just as he was about to get up and beat his brother, he felt a soft hand on his forearm stopping him. Lexa was looking at him with tired, pained eyes. Her arms were full of pins and needles, and ached painfully as blood began circulating properly once again.

“Can we just go? Leave him for Joseph to deal with,” she muttered. “I’m sure the threat of having the gates shut to him is enough, isn’t it?” she asked with a pointed look in the youngest Seed’s direction. He had been watching Jacob warily until this was mentioned, then his eyes widened in fear for a different reason. 

“Joseph…” he gasped out, looking to his calmer brother for reassurance that this wouldn’t happen. 

“She right, John.” Joseph sighed out. “Jacob, take her home. John and I need to have a long discussion...”

Grumbling, Jacob hauled himself off the floor with a soft huff of breath. “C’mon,” he grumbled, his large hands carefully helping Lexa to her feet. With one last glare in John’s direction, he made his way out of the ranch home with Lexa beside him. He knew he had to get away from here before either of them said, or did, something they would later come to regret. He also knew the day had to have been exhausting for the woman beside him, and simply wanted to get her comfortable back at the veteran’s center.

\---------

While the drive had been a long one, and night having set in by the time they got back to the compound, Lexa was simply glad to be back in the mountains, and away from John. She had been quick to retreat to their room, anxious for a shower to wash off the smell of river water, and Bliss, from her body.

“You good?” Jacob asked once he noticed her poking at her new body modification, a sour look on her face.

“At least it’s not scribbled on like a child did it,” she sighed. It looked nice, she just didn’t want it. “Your brother is stupid…” she stated simply, earning a soft grunt in reply. “And I wanna hit him… and blow up his tattoo gun…” she continued on, only stopping when Jacob’s arms wrapped themselves around her waste. 

“Anything else you want to do?” he asked with a raised brow. While he was still pissed, he had to admit it was amusing to listen to her rant on.

“Tattoo ‘Dumbass’ on his forehead…” she grumbled before slowly turning in his arms so she could pressed her face into his chest. She raised her arms carefully to wrap around his neck, wincing slightly as she did so. There wouldn’t be any permanent damage to her shoulders, but they sure were sore right now. 

“I’d help you with that one,” Jacob mused. “C’mon, it’s been a long day. You get some rest while I finish up some paperwork.” he said while gently ushering her over to their bed. 

“And if I don’t feel like sleeping, or having you do paperwork?” she asked with a raised brow, a sly look on her face. “What if I feel like doing something else?”

Jacob chuckled at her while he urged her to sit on the edge of the bed. “Have something in mind, Kitten?”

“Mhm. Involves you naked and in bed with me,” she smiled up at him while taking a seat on the edge of the bed and then laying back.

Chuckling, Jacob stared down at Lexa with a raised brow, head tilted to the side. "You think you've been a good girl?"

"I was branded by your brother and didn't murder him immediately once I was untied. I'd say I've been a damn good girl," Lexa countered with an unamused look on her face.

With a soft rumble of agreement, Jacob nodded his head. "True..." he muttered while slowly kneeling between her legs. Smoothing his large, rough hands up her smooth legs, he rubbed circles over her hip bones with his thumbs while his fingers pulled at the waistband of her panties. Lifting her hips, Lexa felt him slowly pull her panties down her legs before tossing them over his shoulder. With a hand on either knee, he spread her legs wide to fit his large frame between them more easily. 

With a heated look on his face, Jacob smirked up at her as he let his hands wander back up her thighs slowly, his fingers ghosting over her folds causing her to suck in a sharp breath in anticipation.

"I suppose you do deserve a reward for such good behavior,” he mumbled against her thigh, his lips pressing a kiss to her skin soon after.

And reward he did, ravaging Lexa through the night until her voice was hoarse and her body lay on the bed, sweaty and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely too happy with this one, but decided to post it any way. =P


	4. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming, and it's nothing good.

Standing in her usual corner beside the stage in Joseph’s church, Lexa watched vigilantly over the mass. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago with the man recording a sermon, she had become more watchful, eyes watching each and every member of the church for anything suspicious. She wasn’t about to allow something like that to happen again, and she’d happily take care of any offender herself.

Joseph stood front and center, preaching in his usual theatrical way, holding the masses attention and keeping them on the edge of their pews with bated breath. He was preaching, once again, that something was coming. Lexa still didn’t fully believe it, though. The cult was strong, they had nearly everyone in the valley under their thumb. Even the resistance was breaking. Who was left to stand in their way?

Outside she could faintly hear the sounds of a helicopter rotor and blinked. Who was that? Glancing at Jacob, she could tell he heard it as well from the way he tilted his head to the side slightly. Their eyes met briefly and she shot him a look of confusion. He simply shook his head subtly, his way of telling her he hadn’t a clue either. Whoever it was, it couldn’t be good by the way the hair on her neck stood on end. Something was off and she didn’t like it. 

Dogs barking outside soon caught her attention, making her stiffen as her eyes darted towards the door. Someone who shouldn’t be was here. The doors of the church then opened revealing a marshal, sheriff, and a junior deputy. So, she thought bitterly, something had been coming.

"Something is coming. You can feel it, can't you? That we are creeping towards the edge... and there will be a reckoning. That’s why we started the project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns. Take out freedom... Take our faith!" Joseph preached as the three men slowly approached, the Peggies around them parting cautiously. They were afraid, she could tell, and nothing good ever came when that happened. She stood her ground, her eyes on the men watching for any sudden movements from any of them. So far, however, the sheriff seemed to be trying to keep the marshal from acting irrationally.

Lexa could hear the marshal say something, but couldn’t make it out. He seemed tired, and unwilling, to be peaceful and immediately she knew he was the one to watch the closets. The sheriff held up a hand towards the marshal, desperate to keep the other man calm. Behind them walked the junior deputy, looking incredibly unsure of the situation around him. The Peggies were growing more upset, all their eyes on the intruders. Thankfully no one had pointed a gun at anyone else yet, but she could tell things were escalating all too quickly.

"But we will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore!" Joseph spoke, his voice growing louder. This seemed to agitate the marshal all the more, his expression becoming that of exasperation as he looked between Joseph and the sheriff.

"There will be no more suffering!" Joseph stepped forward, leering at the three men who now stood before him.

"No, fuck this,“ the marshal finally spat out, thrusting a warrant into the air "Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping, and the intent to harm. Now I want you to step forward, and keep your hands where I can see em.” Around them the Peggies began to circle them, a hatred Lexa had never seen before in all of their eyes.

"Here they are, the locusts in our garden. You see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built.” Joseph ground out, making the cult members begin to clamor around the three men angrily. The marshal grabbed for his side arm while the sheriff yelled at him, and the Peggies, to all calm down. Yeah, like a group of angry cult members would listen to one of the men that was trying to arrest their Father.

"We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go… God will not let them take me." Joseph spoke calming while ushering his flock from the church. The members left, albeit slowly and begrudgingly, leaving her and the Seeds alone in the church with the three lawmen. She glanced at Jacob, watched as he and John shared a look before his eyes were set once again on the three men, his arms crossed over his chest. If the Peggies didn’t kill these people, she knew damn well that Jacob would himself.

"I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see…" Joseph continued, making Lexa want to slap the shit out of him. Now was not the time for his damn theatrics!

"Step. Forward" the marshal ordered.

"And I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and Hell followed with him." Joseph, the moron, offered his hands to the junior deputy, a move that left both she and Jacob shaking their heads. How could he do that? How on earth did he believe that to be a good idea? Now Lexa really wanted to slap him.

"Rookie... Cuff this son of a bitch.”

She nearly scoffed at the marshal as he ordered the youngest man of the three to arrest Joseph. Now she could see him for who he truly was, a coward. All bark and no bite, ordering a man that looked nervous enough to piss himself to be the one to arrest Joseph.

"God will not let you take me."

The junior deputy hesitated at Joseph’s words, and Lexa tilted her head. Perhaps he would be smart enough to walk away? Realize that no good would fallow from his actions? But of course the marshal barked at him once more, causing the young man to jump, his eyes nervously glancing the marshal’s way.

“Put down your guns. Take your friends. Walk away.” she heard Joseph say lowly, calmly. 

The fact the young man was hesitating so much made Lexa wonder what was running through his head. Why was he even here if he was seemingly unable to do such a simple thing? To fallow the basic of orders? Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the rookie took Joseph’s wrists and cuffed them. Leading him from the church, she heard Joseph speak lowly to the young man.

“Sometimes the best thing to do, is to walk away.”

How right he was, because now? Well now the lawmen all wrote their own death sentences. Outside she could hear the sound of the cult beginning to panic. Trotting to the door of the church, Lexa watched as the cult members began to swarm around the deputies, sheriff and marshal. Shouts and the barking of dogs was all that could be heard, that is until gunshots were fired off. All hell was breaking lose within the matter of mere minutes.

Watching as the helicopter began to take off, she noticed one of the Peggies throw themselves into the blades leaving behind a spray of blood and gore. This made her wince, the sight gruesome even for her. Then she watched as the chopper began to fall from the sky and grit her teeth, a feeling of dread welling up within her. This wouldn’t be good at all. 

“Knight!” Jacob hollered out to her, making her turn and look at him, waiting to hear what orders he had for her. “I want you in a truck fallowing after the chopper, get Joseph out of there safely,” he said once by her side. “John, take to the air,” he ordered his brother. “Faith, keep the people as calm as you can.” John and Faith hurried off to do as they were told, Lexa doing the same after giving Jacob’s arm a firm squeeze.

Loading up in a truck, she waited until two men jumped into the bed and one loaded up beside her before taking off. It was easy to fallow the smoke trail of the chopper, and she only hoped that when she got there she’d find Joseph alive and in one piece.

\----------

Pulling up to the crash site, she quickly applied the brakes, something that nearly sent the men in the bed flying, and hopped out. Glancing around the wreckage, she cursed when, at first, she couldn’t see Joseph, only to let out a sigh of relief when he finally crawled from the helicopter only a little worse for wear. He was bruised and banged up, but was alive and whole. That was all that mattered to her.

Joseph walked over to the truck, his eyes meeting hers briefly before he was surrounded by his followers. “Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan. I am still here with you.” he spoke reassuringly to his flock, his arms outstretched and his hands touching them reassuringly. Lexa watched as he climbed atop the truck she had driven up in, her arms crossed as she listened to him speak once more.

“The first seal has been broken. The collapse has begun. And we will take what we need. And we will preserve what we have. And we will kill all those who stand in our way,” he preached, something that made her bit her lip. He’d just been in a damn helicopter crash, and yet he continued to put on his flashy preaching. Her eyes traveled back to the chopper once Joseph pointed to those still trapped inside, her head tilting to the side as she wondered just what they would do with these people. 

“And these. The harbingers of doom will see the truth. Begin the reaping!” Joseph shouted out, his arms raised to the heavens. Lexa watched as the Peggies descended upon the helicopter, pulling at the doors and at its occupants. They truly didn’t stand a chance. Watching as the woman was pulled out by her leg, she quickly assessed the dazed, but fighting woman. She seemed feisty, but didn’t otherwise seem to be much of a threat.

The smell of fuel caught Lexa’s attention and her eyes quickly snapped back to the chopper, her mouth opening to shout out a warning just as the damn thing burst into flames, something that made her flinch and back up.

“Let them burn. This is God’s will. This is their punishment.” Joseph said calmly. 

Lexa, on the other hand, watched with a scowl on her face. She wasn’t one for burning people alive, but she kept her mouth shut. From the corner of her eye she saw the pilot being pulled out, a scrawny man with dark hair. He seemed to be the least threatening of the bunch. Probably why he was the pilot and hadn’t been there on the front lines with the others. The sheriff was also pulled out, but the damn marshal and junior deputy managed to run off. Though not without a trail of Peggies behind them.

The three that had been captured were quickly bound, blissed, and then shoved into trucks. Lexa tended to Joseph, checking him over quickly before loading up in her truck with him. All of this was done without a word said between them, not that it bothered either of them, but the moment they were on the road heading back to Joseph’s compound, Lexa opened her mouth. 

“You’re a damn moron,” she snipped, a blank expression on her face. Beside her Joseph only chuckled, the calm and kind look he usually held on his face.

“And why is that? Because I had faith in God?”

“Because you offered yourself up like that, got in the damn chopper, and didn’t attempt to stop your flock from, I don’t know, not hurling themselves into the rotor? You could have died.”

“But I didn’t.”

Groaning out in frustration, Lexa threw Joseph an exasperated look before focusing on the road once more. “You… I… Ugh! Do you understand how frustrating you are sometimes?”

“But you still love me,” Joseph hummed out, a smile playing on his face.

“Not sure why…” she muttered, the overwhelming urge to bash her forehead into the steering wheel washing over her. Dropping the issue, she drove quickly to the compound, sighing in relief once she turned into the long, fenced drive way. She spotted Jacob in the middle of a few of his chosen and quickly parked beside them before hopping out of the truck. She wasn’t sure what he had ordered, but as soon as her boots touched the ground, the Chosen scurried off towards the armed trucks.

“Brother,” Joseph spoke while walking up to Jacob, placing his hand on the older mans shoulder before leaning in to press their foreheads together. 

“Good to see you in one piece, Joe,” Jacob sighed out in relief, though you could still tell he was irritated at his younger brother. “John was in the air, managed to bomb the truck two of your runaways were trying to escape in. The marshal was caught, but the junior deputy hasn’t been found yet. I’ve got my men on it now, though,” he informed Joseph, who simply nodded his head. 

“Good. The others have been captured. We’ll decide what to do with them come morning.” Joseph said with a thoughtful look on his face. “Perhaps we’ll divide them amongst you, John, and Faith…” he mused, leaving both you and Jacob sharing a look of curiosity.

\----------

When morning came and things had settled down some, the sinners that had been captured were, indeed, divided between the three heralds. Lucky Jacob ended up getting Staci Pratt, the pilot. Useless man, weak and soft. It was disappointing to watch him go through Jacob’s trials, or attempt to at least. He constantly failed, even outright refused to do them. Jacob put an end to that quickly with a few days in a cage without food or drink. It was actually quite easy to break the man; a few days alone in a cage and a few well placed punches to the face got the message across quite quickly that Jacob was not a man to be tested.

Before long he was fallowing Jacob and Lexa around like a puppy, taking over doing whatever mundane task was at hand. His head was constantly down, his shoulders slumped as he tried to make himself as small as possible and keep himself out of trouble. Pratt had found that while Jacob was nearly always deadly calm, Lexa could have a bit of a temper at times. She also didn’t care for insubordination and wouldn’t hesitate to put Pratt in his place.

“Peaches!” Lexa barked out, a scowl on her face as she watched Pratt jump at her voice. “You listening to me?” she questioned, her head tilted to the side. Beside her she could hear Jacob chuckle softly and rolled her eyes. She was well aware of the fact that Jacob thought it funny how she ordered the small man around, but he didn’t do anything to stop her. He knew all too well how irritating Pratt could be, how testing he was, and couldn’t really blame Lexa for loosing her patience with him.

“Y-Yes, Ma’am,” Pratt stuttered out, his clipboard held tightly in both hands. He had it held in front of his chest, as if it were a shield that would protect him from the stern woman’s wrath. It didn’t.

“Then what did I just say?” Lexa mused, a hand on her hip.

“Don’t break your new toy, Kitten,” Jacob jested, his eyes never leaving his paperwork.

“I… You…” Pratt stuttered out, his eyes flicking all around the room as he tried to think of what had just been said to him. Truth be told, he had spaced out.

“That’s what I thought,” she muttered before sighing. “I want you to fetch me my rifle,” she ordered once more, watching as the man nodded his head and skittered out of the room quickly. She knew Pratt wouldn’t try anything with her rifle, he’d already tried an attack with a stolen pistol against she and Jacob when he first arrived at the veteran’s center. It didn’t end in his favor and resulted in a broken nose and two black eyes. He’d since learned his lesson on not trying to take weapons or fighting back against them.

Turning to Jacob with an unamused look on her face, she bit her lip momentarily before opening her mouth. “Do we have to keep him? Things worked just fine when it was the two of us,” she all but pouted, something that made Jacob look at her with a quirked brow.

“‘fraid so,” he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. “He useful… to an extant, at least. He knows his place.”

“Mm, was quick to teach him, too, gotta give him that. Still, why him?”

“Would you rather have the woman?”

Thinking on it, Lexa pursed her lips before shaking her head. “No, she broke easily, too…” she while thinking of John’s new toy and wincing slightly. If anyone thought they where hard on Pratt, he had it good compared to being stuck with Jacob’s psycho little brother. “The marshal would have been fun, though. A challenge. He was headstrong and I’m sure it would have been fun to show him just where he actually stood.” she said just as the door to Jacob’s office opened again revealing Pratt, her SA-50 in his hands. “Good boy,” she smiled while taking her beloved sniper from him. It needed cleaning and she only trusted herself or Jacob with the task.

Finishing his paperwork, Jacob stood from his chair with a soft grunt and turned to Pratt. “C’mon, let’s see how our friends in the cages are today,” he grinned while motioning for Pratt to fallow.

“Have fun,” Lexa hummed, her eyes on her rifle as she skillfully took it apart. She heard the two men leave and bit her lip as she worked. She wouldn’t be needed for awhile and planned on enjoying herself as she cleaned the gun in front of her. It was peaceful, relaxing even, to ignore the world for a while and work with her hands. Jacob would fetch her, or send Pratt to do it, when she was needed. For now she had some alone time and planned on spending time in Jacob’s office cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this chapter myself, but I knew I needed to update one of my stories soon and this was what I could come up with. For whatever reason, even with a layout, I'm at a bit of a loss for suitable chapters as of now. And, as you can see, much of the dialog for Joseph is from the beginning of the game. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy.


	5. Chase

Despite everyone’s presumptions, the junior deputy was alive, well, and currently wreaking havoc down in the Henbane. Jacob had sent down some of his best soldiers and Judges to assist Faith and keep her safe. While he would never openly admit it, the woman had grown on him some and he was determined to do his best to help her out. Lexa felt the same way, she had grown fond of Faith and wasn’t about to let some stupid rookie deputy get in her way or harm her.

“Here, send these troops down to the Henbane as well,” Jacob ordered Lexa as he sorted through the paperwork on his desk. Finally pulling out the folder he had been looking for, he passed it over to her without looking up. He had been working over time these past few days and it showed, the bags under his eyes more pronounced and his eyes sunken in more. But he pushed through, making sure to do everything he could to keep his family and this project safe.

Taking the folder from him, Lexa thumbed through it, humming her approval as she took in the few names and faces of the soldiers she bothered to remember. These would, hopefully, do the job in getting rid of the deputy once and for all. “And our plan should this fail?” she asked softly while still going through the list in her hands. 

“Send more. Better. Send the best of the Chosen we’ve got if we have to,” Jacob sighed out, finally tearing his gaze away from his papers to look up at his mate. “Hell, I’ll send you down there if I have to,” he chuckled. “Knowing you, you’d beat the fucker to death for all he’s done so far.”

“He’s killed how many now? And in just four days?” 

Another heavy sigh left Jacob as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight as he thought of the causalities. “Too many,” he growled out. “But he’ll learn his place soon enough,” he said with a grin that was all sharp teeth.

Smirking back, Lexa nodded her head as she stood, her eyes glancing away from her mate to Pratt, who was standing nervously in the corner of the room. The man still annoyed her, but at least he’d stopped whimpering every time either she or Jacob so much as looked at him. “I’ll be back,” she told Jacob, her hand squeezing his arm before she turned and headed out of the room. She had troops to rally and send off.

\----------

“Alright, all of you are being sent down to the Henbane to assist Faith,” Lexa ordered as she stood before the two or so dozen soldiers being sent off. “Whatever she tells you to do, do it. And if you see the deputy, shoot him on sight. He won’t hesitate to try and kill any of you. If you can, bring him in, the Father wants him if possible,” she explained to the men and women who she had at full attention. “Alright, head out and get there as quickly as you can. The lives of your brothers and sisters are at stake. Don’t disappoint us,” she growled out.

Watching as the soldiers, ordinary, VIP, and Chosen, jogged off to the awaiting trucks, she watched as Judges were loaded up as well and sighed softly. This had to work. They couldn’t lose anymore innocent lives to this man. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned her head to see Jacob step up beside her with Pratt behind him. “I hope this helps,” she muttered, sighing softly as she felt his hand on the small of her back. They didn’t show many public displays of affection, they didn’t need to, but every now and then Jacob would do something simple like this. 

“It will,” he replied confidently. “We’ll catch him and make him pay for what he’s done.”

“Damn right we will…” she muttered, though a feeling of unease still gripped her tight.

\----------

Driving through the Henbane had to be one Lexa’s least favorite things to do. Ever. And yet here she was, driving as quickly as she could down the roads in her truck with a barrel of Bliss in the bed. Jacob had sent her off to gather a new strain of Bliss Faith had been working on to test on his Judges. She still didn’t know why he had sent her. Maybe because she had come close to killing Pratt? That could be. But she still wasn’t happy about it. Perhaps as revenge she’d get ‘Oh, John’ stuck in his head later.

Either way, Lexa was still stewing as she drove, muttering under her breath about how the Angels creeped her out. She’d already shot three of the damned things to death on her little adventure through the Henbane, and she was eager to get back to the Whitetails and away from them. Creepy fuckers. Why Faith insisted on making sinners into Angels she’ll never understand. Just shoot them and be done with it.

Speeding along, she took a glance in her side mirror and had to do a double take. Behind her, on a quad, was the god damn junior deputy. Oh, this was her lucky day. If she could take down the deputy all their problems would be solved. Slamming on the breaks, her tires squealed and left rubber marks on the road, but she managed to pull off what she had planned and that was to run his quad off the road. The deputy quickly swerved to miss hitting her tail and went right into a ditch, leaving him dazed for a moment as she hopped out of her truck and readied her AK-M 

Creeping around her truck, she spotted the deputy just as he dove behind a tree for cover, what looked like a 1911 in his hands. Easing her way closer, she kept her sights on the tree he hid behind, her finger readied over the trigger. 

“Come on out, Deputy,” she called out, her footsteps silent as she crept closer. “There’s no where to run.” Seeing movement she fired off a shot at the tree, coming close to hitting the man’s head before he ducked down once more. “You won’t win against me,” she taunted. Carefully balancing her rifle, she reached down and grabbed a rock, lobbed it in the trees general direction, and smirked when the deputy scrambled away from the tree in fear that the rock had actually been a grenade. “Gotcha…”

Firing on the retreating man, Lexa managed to clip his shoulder before he ran further into the trees. Cursing, she looked back briefly as the Bliss before pursuing the deputy. The Bliss would have to wait, she had something much more important to do at the moment. Staying close on his heels, she smirked as he tried everything in his power to loose her, aside from actually firing upon her. His 1911 was still gripped tightly in his hand, but he’d yet try to use it. She was curios as to why. He’d been killing project members left and right, why would he not try the same with her? 

Little did she know that Dutch had warned him to keep his distance from her.

Always staying two steps behind him, she took potshots at his back as they ran, but never seemed to manage to hit him. Finally her luck, and aim, paid off when she heard the deputy let out a shout of pain. She’d hit him in the side. She watched as he stumbled, tripped, and finally fell in a heap on the forest floor. Soon she was looming over him, her rifle aimed at his head. 

“You have caused us a lot of trouble,” she ground out, her teeth grit as she glared down at him. “I should just kill you where you lay. Be done with it… But Joseph wants you.” As she spoke, she noticed his eyes, which had been trained on her, dart behind her and widen to the size of saucers. Lexa had thought it was another damn Angel that had come running after them, but a deep, rumbling growl quickly snuffed out that idea. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened as well as she caught sight of a large, Blissed out tiger. “Son of a bitch…”

The tiger roared, it’s glowing, red eyes set on Lexa as it slowly prowled closer. Well, she thought humorlessly, at least they knew now where the F.A.N.G center’s tiger had wandered off to. The massive cat leapt forward before either of the humans could even react and took Lexa to the ground, crushing her beneath its weight and knocking her rifle out of her hands. His claws dug into her tender flesh as it stared down at her, mouth open and showing off it’s massive teeth. Oh, if she survived this, she was going to kick Jacob’s ass.

With one, quick movement, the tiger had its teeth dug into her left shoulder, biting down until she thought the damn thing would crush her bones. At this point she knew she wouldn’t get away. She’d be eaten alive by a tiger and no one would know what happened. Well, no one but the deputy and, by the looks of it, he’d scurried off. At least she thought he had until a shot was suddenly fired off, making the tiger roar in pain and release her. Behind the tiger stood the deputy, his 1911 aimed at the cat. He was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid, Lexa wasn’t sure. All she knew was he was buying her time to wiggle away from the beast and stand up.

Managing to grab her rifle as she stood, she looked at the deputy with narrowed eyes. Why had he helped her? Seeing him all but glare back, she realized at the moment they had a common goal: Survive a damn tiger attack. Seeing the man sprint off in one direction, Lexa was quick to fallow, the sound of the cat running after them making them both quicken their pace. Grabbing her radio, she pressed the button before shouting out Jacob’s name.

“ _Where the hell are you, Knight_?” Jacob growled out, clearly unhappy with how long her simple task was taking her. 

“You know that fucking tiger you experimented on and lost? I found it!” she snapped out in a huff, a short scream passing her lips when a clawed paw snagged her leg. She fell, hard, onto the ground, her radio bouncing a few feet in front of her. 

“ _What?! Where are you_?!”

Turning over onto her back, she kicked the beast in the face repeatedly, bloodying up its nose and pissing it off more. Again the deputy shot at it, making it go after him instead. Crawling on her hands and knees to her radio, she huffed for a moment before managing to stand again. “Great question!” she growled out, unsure of where she was now with all the running she had done. Hearing a scream, she looked up and saw the tiger had the deputy’s leg in its mouth, dragging him. Readying her rifle, she shot the creature as many times as she could until it headed her way again.

This little game went on for quite awhile. She would shoot the tiger until it came at her, making her run off while the deputy shot at it and drew its attention to him. Round after round was shot into the damn thing, and yet it still continued to fight and kick both their asses. She was torn up in varying spots, her leg, shoulder, and back bearing the brunt of it. The deputy wasn’t much better off, numerous wounds littering his body and leaving him a bloody mess. Off and on she managed to radio to Jacob, both of them desperately trying to pinpoint her location.

With both of them growing tired and weary, Lexa was soon taken down to the ground once more with the tiger atop her, its claws digging into her. No matter how many shots the deputy pumped into the beast, it seemed determined to finish off one of them before going after the other now. And she just happened to be first. Baring its fangs once more, the beast was about to tear into her throat when a shot was fired off in the distance, the round hitting the tiger in the chest. It let out a pained yowl and stumbled, its massive paw stepping down hard onto her sternum. Gasping for breath, she glanced towards the direction the shot had come from and saw a flash of red.

Seeing a muzzle flare, she soon heard another round hit the tiger, this time in the head, and grunted loudly as the beast suddenly came crashing down on her, dead. From the corner of her eye she could see the deputy take off in the opposite direction and fought against the weight of the great cat on top of her. In her exhausted state she would barely make the thing so much as budge and was soon gasping for breath, unable to breath with all the weight on her chest. Hearing footsteps, she looked up just as Jacob was kneeling down beside her, the man grunting as he pushed the cat off his mate.

“The deputy, go!” she urged him, chest heaving once she was finally able to draw in full breaths. When she saw Jacob hesitate, she pushed him and shouted at him once more to go after the deputy. Finally he stood and sprinted off, leaving Lexa to catch her breath before she finally heaved herself up with a pained groan. Slowly she fallowed after Jacob, her injured leg giving her a visible limp as she tried to catch up. While she couldn’t see him anymore, she could hear his foot steps and random gunshots in the distance, and fallowed the sounds.

Coming up to small clearing, she saw Jacob standing there with his hands clenched into tight fists, his eyes sweeping the area. She wasn’t sure where the deputy had gone off to, but it was clear he’d gotten away.

“Lost him…” Jacob spoke lowly, his tone clipped. 

“I almost had him,” she muttered softly, her body leaning against his heavily. “Til the tiger showed up and all that…” With heavy eyes she glanced up at her mate before resting her head on his shoulder. “At least the damn thing is dead now, I guess.” Hearing Jacob sigh softly, she glanced up at him once more to find him staring down at her. 

“C’mon, we need to clean your wounds.” In one, quick movement Lexa was picked up by him bridal style, something that made her squeak and protest almost instantly. “You wanna walk all that way back to the damn truck?” Jacob growled out, something that made her shut up and all but pout. “Thought so. Now shut up and let me carry you,” he grumbled, shaking his head at how stubborn she could be.

When they finally arrived back at the main road, Lexa was surprised to see her truck, and the Bliss, was still where she had left it. A second truck was parked behind it, two Peggies standing outside of it looking into the woods anxiously. It was only when they saw her and Jacob did they relax and jog over to help.

“I got her. Take the truck and fallow us back to St. Francis,” Jacob ordered. Loading Lexa into the passenger seat of her truck, he was quick to make his way into the drivers side and start the truck up. All he wanted was to get back to the veterans center and get his mate checked over. Glancing over at Lexa, he frowned when he noticed her eyes were closed and quickly reached over to give her a not so gentle shake. Jolting upright, she immediately glared at Jacob and swatted his hand away, snapping at him to focus on driving. 

“Don’t fall asleep and I won’t shake ya, Kitten,” Jacob shrugged, earning himself a another glare.

“Just drive…”

\----------

With the doctor having looked over her, and cleaned and wrapped her wounds, Lexa was currently on desk duty. It was early evening and Jacob was out doing his rounds while she sorted through the various mounds of paperwork that were on his desk. Off to her right stood Pratt, his head down as he waited for whatever order she had for him. He’d been ordered by Jacob to watch over her, something that was more of an insult that anything, and had already been tasked with getting her several cups of coffee. 

Glancing up at Lexa, he couldn’t help but wonder just who she was and how she’d ended up in the middle of this cult business. She was here willingly, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. Surely she didn’t buy any of this stuff. If anything, she seemed to be one of the most sane in this cult.

“You’re staring,” Lexa hummed out, her eyes never leaving the document she had been thumbing through. She could see Pratt stiffen, his mouth opening and closing much like a fishes as he tried to think of what to say. “If you have something to say, then say it. I’m feeling nice.”

Fidgeting, Pratt seemed to try and see if this was a trap or not and finally, after several moment, opened his mouth to speak. “W-When did you serve?” he managed to stutter out, his question making Lexa pause.

“What?” she asked with furrowed brows.

“Yo-your dog tags. Whe-when did you serve?”

Lexa studied him for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out just what was going on in his mind. Why did he want to know? Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to her paperwork and left Pratt wondering if she’d actually answer him or not. Finally, after a long moment of internal debate, she spoke up. “2006,” she grunted out while signing her name on a document. “Iraq war. 1st Infantry Division. Real fun time for a fresh faced eighteen year old,” she said dryly. “Lost a lot of good people. Friends.” Setting down her pen, she slowly turned to look at him with pursed lips. “Trying to study me, Peaches?”

“No, M-Ma’am.”

“Then why the sudden interest?” she asked with a raised brow. Leaning back in her chair, she tented her fingers as she looked over him. Pratt all but cowered beneath her gaze, but she didn’t move towards or say anything to him, and that seemed to unnerve him more. “Like I said, I’m feeling nice. So, again, why the sudden interest?”

“I-I was curios,” Pratt managed to mumble out. His answer made her narrow her eyes again, but before any more could be said Jacob entered the room, looking between the two with a raised brow. 

“Bonding?” he mused, a smirk playing on his face. 

“Hardly,” Lexa scoffed before turning back to her papers. She’d let Pratt’s curiosity slide for now because maybe that’s all it was. Being stuck with the same two people every day had to make some questions run through his after all. Plus she was feeling nice today.

“Get outta here, Peaches,” Jacob ordered, his eyes fallowing the man as he scurried out of the room. Once the door shut behind him, Jacob walked over to Lexa and spun her chair around, catching her off guard. 

“What--” she started to complain only to be cut off by a searing kiss she instantly melted in to. Pulling away from him, she looked up into his eyes, her lips parted as she panted softly. “What was that for?” she asked softly, only to receive a wicked grin in return. 

“On the bed, Kitten,” was all he had to say for Lexa to smirk back and stand. 

“Yes, Sir,” she purred out, the name earning her a slap on the ass. Despite the wounds and bruises caused by the tiger’s attack, Jacob showed little care about it that night as he fucked her into the mattress.


End file.
